Blazing Galaxies: Book 1: The Journey
by xXSunstarXx
Summary: Starkit, Sunkit, Moonkit, and Meteorkit are all from different clans, but a strong destiny bonds them together. Soon they will have to make a perilous journey through land that no cat has ever crossed before. Can they save the clans in time?


Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader Lightningstar-pale ginger tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Deputy Meadowfrost-ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes

Medicine Cat Blossomfern-light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Warriors Cloudstorm-light gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Buzzardfoot-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Eagleclaw-brown tom with blue eyes

Lionstripe-golden brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Dovefeather-silver she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Fawnstep-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Ivyblade-white and tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Silvermist-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices Flamepaw-pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Skypaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Mosspaw-silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Echopaw-light brown tabby she-cat with dappled coat, amber eyes

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green eyes

Queens Dewspots-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Cloudstorm's mate

Kits Rainkit-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Moonkit-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders Swiftgaze-pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Riverclan

Leader Leafstar-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy Solarflare-tortoiseshell and white she-catwith light blue eyes

Medicine Cat Petalheart-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors Falconwing-light brown tom with amber eyes

Pebblestrike-mottled gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice,Badgerpaw

Nettlepad-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Beetlepelt-dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice,Acornpaw

Coppershine-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Grassfern-gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Larksong-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices Badgerpaw-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Acornpaw-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lilacpaw-light gray she-cat with brown flecked paws and amber eyes

Queens Minnowstream-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, Pebblestrike's mate

Kits Starkit-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coalkit-mottled dark gray tom with blue eyes

Elders Reedwhisker-black tom with green eyes

Windclan

Leader Crowstar-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy Thistlestrike-long-haired white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-mottled brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Swallowbeak

Warriors Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Harespring-brown and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws and blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgestorm-light brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Brindleheart-tortoiseshell she-cat with white mark on her forehead, blue eyes

Swanfeather-dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Fogheart-gray she-cat with brown flecked paws and green eyes

Apprentices  Pinepaw-dark brown tom with green eyes

Birchpaw-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardpaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swallowbeak-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Breezepelt's mate

Kits Smokekit-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sunkit-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Elders Gorse-eye-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader Russetstar-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Dawnheart-cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Shadestorm-black she-cat with white tipped tail and paws, green eyes

Warriors Owlflight-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Scorchblaze-gray and black tom with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Redclaw-black tom with ginger spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Tigerstripe-ginger and tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Olivenose-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Hazelstep-gray she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Hollyfrost-white she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes

Jadesong-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices Lakepaw-light gray tom with green eyes

Adderpaw-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Finchpaw-pale ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Cloverpaw-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens Lunarflare-pale ginger she-cat with white spots and amber eyes, Tigerstripe's mate

Kits Lynxkit-ginger tom with green eyes

Meteorkit-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Elders Toadfoot-dark brown tom with yellow eyes


End file.
